ShadeClan/Roleplay/Archive 3
Tanglelight paced around whispering under her breath. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:12, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Spotting the young warrior enter the camp, Fireblaze moved away as she entered the camp. 16:15, November 13, 2015 (UTC) (Randomly hints that Stark is a player) Starkclaw sat grooming his thin messy pelt his eyes roaming for someone to talk to.— Minkstar 17:21, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight ignored Fireblaze and sat down by the warriors den and licked the leaves out of her bronze and gray pelt. ---- Viperclaw yawned. The day was going pretty slow now that the rogues had left the land, nothing to do, the fresh kill pile was overloaded, so no hunting for sure. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 21:38, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Birdsoar floated around camp boredly. --Show that you reach out and plant a loving 23:59, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Viperclaw sniffed and looked at the hot sun. IIt was blazing hot right in his face. ''Great StarClan, I've never wanted leaf-bare more then now. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:02, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow licked her paws her belly was swollen with kits ~Shorewillow V''iperclaw got up and began his pacing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:02, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow stopped licking her paws " Are you alright" she asks ~Shorewillow Viperclaw stopped and looked at Shorewillow. "Me?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:30, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "Yes you," Shorewillow purrs "You were pacing." ~Shorewillow "There's nothing to do." he meowed while sitting. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:31, November 15, 2015 (UTC) "How about we go hunting" Shorewillow suggests ~Shorewillow Viperclaw casted a glance at the fresh-kill pile which was still overloaded. "If we keep hunting we'll be too fat to move." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:52, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow points her tail at her swollen belly "we never know what will happen" she says ~Shorewillow Viperclaw looked at his paws. "I guess..." ----- Tanglelight rolled around, her freshly cleaned pelt covered in dust and leaves again. ''Perfect! she thought happily. ----- Fernstar sat down and licked his wounds. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:36, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "So you want to hunt? " Shorewillow asks "Yeah..." he meowed quietly and turned for the camp entrance. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:47, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow purred and followed "Where is the best place to hunt? " Shorewillow asked "I don't know." he meowed. "Anywhere I guess." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:07, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow spotted a mouse scuttling by a bush Shorewillow stalked forward but stopped pain stabbing her belly. There coming.'' --Shorewillow Shadowsong angled her ears towards Tanglelight, casting the she-cat a frown. "You alright?"Silverstar 02:48, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, I just got over a tom who liked someone else." she then nodded to her messy pelt. "When my pelts dirty it makes me feel better." Tanglelight mewed. --- Viperclaw looked back at Shorewillow. "What?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 13:25, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "There coming " Shorewillow says as more pain hits her belly 15:08, November 16, 2015 (UTC)Shorewillow Spotting a pretty molly he headed towards her. Greeting Cynderheart he began flirting.— Minkstar 18:31, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight flecked her tail. "Well, I'm gonna go stare at some other toms, so bye bye!" she mewled to Shadowsong and scampered off. ---- Viperclaw's pelt bristled. "Right now?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:36, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Yes " Shorewillow says Viperclaw looked around. "Are we too far for you to walk back to camp?" he asked uneasily. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:42, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "We don't have time Viperclaw you have to help me deliver my kits. "Shorewillow says Viperclaw began to panic. "What!? I don't want to see that''!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:51, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow huffed "Fine I'll do it myself just go get the medicine cat " Viperclaw raced to get Vinefur and returned to Shorewillow, Vinefur at his side. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:56, November 16, 2015 (UTC) When Viperclaw got there Shorewillow already had two she-kits one ginger and one cream colored Vinefur checked the kits, then went to Shorewillow he gave her a stick to bite down on. "The next ones coming." Vinefur meowed calmly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:00, November 16, 2015 (UTC) The kit slid out.The kit was a white Tom kit but the kit was still.Shorewillow looked at the two small kits drinking Shorewillows milk Vinefur took the white tom kit and rubbed his chest with soft gentle paws to try to see if the kit needed some extra help. He stopped and let the kit gently fall to the ground. "I'm so sorry." he meowed and gave her the kit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:13, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow sighs "At least I have these two kits " Shorewillow says Vinefur nodded. "He has his father to protect him in StarClan." he mewed and picked one of the kits up. "Let's get back to camp, Shorewillow, lean on Viperclaw." he mewed and began heading for camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:21, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow picked up the other kit "What about the other kit we can't leave him for the foxes " Viperclaw picked the white tom kit up. He shivered. He felt wrong to feel a kit so cold. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:27, November 16, 2015 (UTC) When they got back to camp Shorewillow sat down with the kit in her jaws Viperclaw watched Shorewillow. "What are you going to name him?" he asked, pointing to the deceased tom. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:31, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Rockit " Shorewillow says licking the Tom Viperclaw nodded slowly. "That's a good name.." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:37, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "I have a question since my mate died would you help me raise them " Shorewillow asks Viperclaw looked a bit shocked. ''What an honer... "Um...I-I guess." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:45, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks " Shorewillow says Viperclaw nodded and looked at the other kits. "What about them?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:54, November 16, 2015 (UTC) "The ginger kit is Seedkit and the cream kit Molekit " Shorewillow says "So ah... who was your mate?" Viperclaw asked not knowing what to do. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:01, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Wolfraven " Shorewillow says "How did he die?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:09, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow picked up Seedkit "Will you help me bring Molekit in the nursery? "Shorewillow asked picking up Rockit as well. Viperclaw shivered at the sight of Rockkit. He picked Molekit up in his jaws. This was now his foster daughter and he had to help protect her... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:16, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow set down Seedkit lucky that she didn't have to say why in front of her kits Viperclaw sat Molekit down. Molekit squeaked when she touched the ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:21, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "I'll tell you later about him but don't mention him around my kits " Shorewillow says "Okay..." Viperclaw meowed and looked around not knowing what to do. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:33, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Come on help me bury Rockit " Shorewillow says "I'll tell you what happened to ''him ''" Shorewillow says flicking her her tail Viperclaw nodded and followed Shorewillow out of camp, she carried poor Rockkit in her jaws. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:21, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "I hope someone will light your path to Starclan. " Shorewillow says to Rockit. Shorewillow turns to Viperclaw. "Wolfraven isn't dead. " Shorewillow says Viperclaw's ears perked. "He isn't? where is he then?" ------ Tanglelight looked around. There weren't really many toms in the Clan to flirt with... ---- Fernstar stared at the ground where he sat in front of his den. He was thinking dumb things. If we could go through the clay and reach the underground world then we could find new creatures. was a type of thing he was thinking of. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 01:51, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know but he didn't think he was ready for the kits I said he was dead don't tell the kits."Shorewillow says tears filling her eyes "O-okay." Viperclaw meowed, he wanted to comfort her but he didn't know how to. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:09, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Would you like to say anything" Shorewillow asks pointing to Rockit Viperclaw jumped. "Oh... aaa.... I wish you could have lived and may StarClan light your path." he said as thoughtfully as he could. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:15, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow nodded and started scraping the earth Viperclaw helped. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:28, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong rolled onto her back, her ears folding underneath her head as she let out a soft sigh. She was bored out of her mind, as usual.'Silverstar' 02:30, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight glanced at her father. He was never bored! She had to find out why... he always no matter what seemed to be doing something that wasn't melting his mind. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:33, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong found her gaze resting on her catch from earlier, an elder now eating it. ''Drats, guess I'll have to hunt again, and just hope that I'll find myself a shrew for later... Hoping up to her paws, the primarily black tortoiseshell stretched before angling her ears towards the camp's exit.Silverstar 02:35, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Soon Shorewillow and Viperclaw made a big enough hole and set Rockit in it Shorewillow hopped in the hole curling her body around the cold kit Viperclaw watched a both upset, they both looked dead. ----- Tanglelight rolled her eyes. I'm too lazy... ''[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:45, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ''...But camp's exit is soooo far awayyyy! In truth, it was only a few fox-lengths from Shadowsong, but she currently felt like a pile of crowfood. Do it for your Clan, c'mon... She willed herself forward.Silverstar 02:51, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow took one last glance at the kit "EVERYTHING SUUUUCCCKKSSS!" Tanglelight screamed not being able to take it anymore. ---- Viperclaw waited uneasily. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 02:56, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Taken by surprise, Shadowsong flopped back onto the ground as Tanglelight screamed, her eyes round with fear.'Silverstar' 02:56, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow swallowed and tried to scrape dirt into the hole but flinched every time Rain poured down suddenly. "RAIN!" Tanglelight screamed. "Rain! stay forever!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:04, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong shivered, fluffing up her fur as the rain began to fall. ''Well, there goes the idea of a hunt...Silverstar 03:06, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight rolled in the mud. Fernstar watched his daughter. "Stop!" he yowled and ran over to her pulling her up. "Your covered in muck! clean yourself!" he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:10, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow looked up at the rain. Mud slid into the hole covering it. She puts a flower on top of it. --Shore Shadowsong grunted, sitting up in the mud and glaring down at her chest fur. ''I'm pretty sure it's too late to worry about getting even dirtier...Whatever, I'll hunt anyways.Silverstar 03:21, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Fine, I'll wash in the stream." Tanglelight meowed and padded out of camp. She glanced to make sure no one was watching and rolled in the mud again. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:24, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong couldn't help but to twitch her whiskers in amusement as she found herself pushing her way through the bracken to see Tanglelight in the mud once more. "My, you must be quite the paw-full." She teased lightly.'Silverstar' 03:26, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight jumped up dripping with mud. "Yes I am." she said while rubbing burrs into her pelt. "I like to druve Fernstar crazy, he's a huge neat freak so when I come home looking like this, he nearly has a heart attack, along with Shadowstreak." she laughed thinking about her father and sisters faces looking like this. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:29, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong purred. "Well, I won't tell, I promise...If you don't clean up by the time you get home, I'll just say you slipped on the way back from the stream."'Silverstar' 03:30, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow got back to camp and curled her body around the shivering cold kits Tanglelight laughed slightly. "Thanks!" she meowed while rubbing pollen on her face. ---- Viperclaw sulked into camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:35, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong couldn't help but to giggle. "By the time you get back to camp once you're done..." She began, a small smirk forming on her maw. "...Your father won't recognize you."'Silverstar' 03:37, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Exactly!" Tanglelight mewed. She sniffed the ground and found a pile of dead leaves and rolled in them as well. "Oh feathers." she mewed and went off to find the feathers. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 03:43, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Viperclaw help "Shorewillow yowls Viperclaw padded into the den. "Yes?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:00, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "I need help keeping the kits warm" Shorewillow says Viperclaw stumbled into the nest, not feeling right. He didn't feel like he was ready to become a father, but he couldn't say no to the poor queen, she needed his help. He curled around Molekit who squeaked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:04, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ''The kits would surely ask who there father was right now. Viperclaw was the best thing for the kits ''Shorewillow thinks to herself Molekit's eyes peeled open. ''"Ow!" '' was her first word at the pain in her eyes, but it was worth it to see the world she looked up at the ca curled around her, a small brown tabby tom, Viperclaw, and her mother, Shorewillow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:12, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Seedkit opened her eyes "Dad " Seedkit squeaks at Viperclaw Viperclaw bristled but forced to relax himself. Molekit climbed onto Seedkit. "Mommy and Daddy!" she squeaked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:17, November 17, 2015 (UTC) (I love this sig too much) Birdsoar stared curiously at Shorewillow as she and Viperclaw went into the nursery. ''...Did something happen? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:19, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Seedkit stared at her mother who flinched. She climbed onto her father. Viperclaw surprised himself with how well he was doing. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:25, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Birdsoar this is Seedkit and Molekit." She gave Birdsoar a warning glance not to ask why Viperclaw was there. ~ Shorewillow Molekit mewed and tried to playfight with Seedkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:43, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Seedkit squeaks and hides under her father's tail Molekit went underneath Viperclaw's tail and playfully batted Seedkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:48, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Seedkit squeaks and bats Molekit "father help " she squeaks Not knowing exactly what to do, Viperclaw pulled Molekit up. She tried to bite his paws but he stopped her with a glare. She slid out of his paws and went back to Shorewillow. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:53, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow licked the kits softly "come on let's take our naps" she says kindly Molekit climbed onto Shorewillow's tail. She curled up and fell asleep. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:57, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Seedkit slept as well. "I'm sorry " Shorewillow says quietly Viperclaw looked at her. "Sorry about what?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:01, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "I didn't mean for the kits to think you were there father" Shorewillow says "Ahh, you kitted. That's good, more kits for the Clan." Birdsoar waved her black-tipped tail in happiness. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 05:55, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "I should have three kits " Shorewillow says sadly Viperclaw looked a bit startled. Since the kits were asleep, he hopped out of the nursery and was back in camp just to be covered with rain. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:14, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "Viperclaw come back "Shorewillow says Viperclaw hopped back into the nursery dripping wet. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:20, November 17, 2015 (UTC) "I know you didn't like to be called a father at first, but thanks that way Seedkit and Molekit won't ask about HIM " Shorewillow says Viperclaw nodded. "Anytime." "Viperclaw, could you go hunting?" a cat called him. Viperclaw glanced out and padded back out into the rain. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:28, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow started licking Molekit Molekit squeaked and tried batting Shorewillow's snout but she got too tired and fell asleep. ---- Viperclaw was outside camp sniffing for prey. ''Prey would be dumb to go out in this weather. ''he thought watching the rain splash on the ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��]] 15:33, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow smiles at the kit and curls up around them. Category:Roleplay Category:Archives